As matrix resins that are used in fiber-reinforced composite materials, epoxy resins are the mainstream resins. However, in some cases, epoxy resins have poor heat resistance, and have not been able to sufficiently satisfy heat resistance requirement in a high temperature environment of, for example, more than 180° C. In addition, polyimides that are known as heat-resistant resins have excellent heat resistance, but in some cases, it has been very difficult to manufacture a prepreg by melt impregnation that uses polyimides, and the manufactured prepreg has had neither tackyness nor drapability at all in some cases. Therefore, maleimide compounds that have good heat resistance and that provide manufactured prepregs that have a good balance between tackyness and drapability are noted as matrix resins for fiber-reinforced composite materials (Patent Literatures 1 and 2).
In addition, Patent Literature 3 describes a resin composition that contains a maleimide compound, an allyl compound, and a diallyl isophthalate polymer.